


Young Justice: Revolution

by Beastdragons232



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastdragons232/pseuds/Beastdragons232
Summary: Sequel to Young Justice: Infiltration, starts directly after YJI ends, the team is eradicating what remains of the light and ensuring the safty of Earth. But when a force more powerful than any one of them threatens to destroy the planet, they have to band together for one last mission.May contain mature topics, such as graphic violence, harsh language, and sexual content.The characters in Young Justice belong to DC comics and any songs featured belong to it's respective artist. Characters such as OCs that I have created are open to use in other YJ fanfics, but only with my specific permission.





	1. What the Hell

Juneau Alaska, November 13, 2019, 2:30 PM Est

The snow blew in the Teams faces as they were controlling a convict transport, from a maximum security prison called Fort North, to another one forty miles from Red Rock Arizona, but on the way from Ambler Alaska, the truck was damaged by infighting in the back, from the Terror Twins and Icicle Jr, and Blackfire. The Team were called in to handle the situation, when Robin, Batgirl, Arrowette, and Hydrant arrived, the prisoners, were already out of the truck and making a break for it.

"How are we even going to get them back in cuffs and collars, let alone back in the truck." Hydrant, the newest member of the Team, asked as he turned some of the ice on the cold Alaskan soil into water and used it as a shield as it reformed as a ice wall, just in time as Blackfire shot several Starbolts at him, the laser hot beams as solar energy were chucked at the brunet, almost too fast for him to react 'damn it' he thought as he forgot the first thing he was taught in combat training in the New Cave,

"Combat is about acting, never reacting." he whispered to himself, reciting the words that Black Canary told him only a month ago. Then he pulled up a huge sheet of ice of the ground, and threw it at Blackfire and Jr., the villains ducked as fast as they could almost being barried by the mound of frozen water, his blue eyes now slightly glowed white, hardly noticeable in the massive amount of snow blowing everywhere. Then Robin and Batgirl ran up beside the teenager, throwing batarangs at the convicts,

"How I don't know, but lets just focus on breaking them down." Robin said, pulling out a small metal rod, he extended it into his staff and spun it around his figure, resting it under his left arm, and Batgirl, formerly Spoiler, took out her staff, she split it into a pair of batons, and spun them in her hands, as they weaved through her fingers, she grinned, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, even though snow was in her eyes, she continued smiling, she was having too much fun, according to Arrowette, who just got back to the other threes position, "That may take awhile they can go all day." Cissie said transforming her compact bow and drawing an arrow at their opponents.

Watchtower, November 13, 2019, 2:30 PM Est

"How is he holding up, being it's his first mission and all." Nightwing asked Oracle, walking up to the computer console, and Barbra Gordon her wheelchair, she looked so different from her time as Batgirl, she now had small glasses, resting on the bridge of her nose, her hair was a little thicker and curled.

"From Stephanie and Damian's report, Ashton is actually doing better than what we thought, although I'm certain that he will lose control, his Cryokinesis isn't developed enough yet, and his Hydrokinesis he's never used in training so he might actually endanger the others more than the convicts, I really do think you made the worst decision letting him in the field." Babs said bluntly, Dick got a little defensive,

"Ash is a good kid, he wouldn't do that." Dick defended the seventeen year old, he had scorn in his voice, Barbra turned to look at the former Robin,

"I'm not saying that he isn't, but he is on of the most powerful of the Team, and he doesn't know at all how to control it, I am just saying," she stated,

"That like Mega'n when she was younger, and when you were all put in the failsafe program, she made all of you forget it was fake and nearly put you all in permanent comas. I told you Ice, and Auqaman that none of his powers are under control, but you just kept pushing." she finished, getting even more frustrated.

"Let's just see." Dick said, *Batgirl to Oracle,* Steph called in, "Shoot Batgirl." Oracle said,

*We need reinforcements, the snow is knocking us off balance, well not Hydrant he's barley holding himself together.* Batgirl said, static making it impossible to hear her.

"Shadow!" Nightwing called into the living cortars, and Shadow, now going by Nightshade, walked into the room, as her original suit was a black copy of Dick's as Robin, her new one was now more of a combo of Robin's and Batgirl's, the shirt and pants were reminisened of Batgirl's, and she was wearing a red domino mask, red gloves, and boots, a dark purple cape, and her dark brown hair was now tied back in braid, the pink strands of it on the sides, and she had a red outline of a bat symbol on her chest. "Ive been going by Nightshade for a month now." Kylee snarked at her mentor, "Just, you are needed at Batgirl's mission." Oracle told the sixteen year old,

"I thought that was fixing a truck and putting the bad guys back in cuffs?" Kylee asked,

"It was, by the time the Team got there, there was no controlling the situation, Beetle." Oracle said to Kylee, then turning her attention to Blue Beetle who had just walked in the room from the restroom,

"Yeh." He said, his amor reforming around his body. "Go with Nightshade." Barbra ordered him,

Juneau Alaska, November 13, 2019, 2:34 PM Est

Hydrant and Robin flanked The Terror twins right while Batgirl and Arrowette got the left,

"I'm not doing to bad for my first mission." Ashton said, as he launched spikes of ice at Tommy Terror, they all shattered on impact, barely piercing his skin.

"Don't get cocky." Batgirl said throwing a few batarangs at Tuppance, she wasn't fased either.

"It's not cockiness, I'm just sure of myself." Hydrant joked, his light brown hair turned into a icy white, as did the rest of his body, soon he looked like a person made of ice, then he reached out his hand towards a small lake, and the water underneath the frozen ice spewed up, he threw it at both of the Terror twins, Tuppence dodged his attack, but Tommy was overwhelmed by the hundreds of gallons that was just hurled at him, the cold weather slowly froze this water, but Ashton then froze the rest of it, incasing the big blonde in a mountain of ice.

"Good job kid." they heard a voice say, the Blackfire turned around only to be kicked in the face by a decending Beetle, then Blue morphed his right arm into a sonic cannon, and shot it at Icicle Jr., he fell to the ice cold terrain,

"Bug on my windshield." Blackfire said standing back up, her eyes glowing a bright purple, then Nightshade hit her in the head with her battens, then Blackfire blasted Kylee, into the air, she flipped in altitude, and landed on her feet, her brown and pink hair flowed in the wind, then Blue Beetle landed next to her and formed his arm as a plasma blaster, and the other one in to a mace, then the others ran to their side, the six members of the Team held their stance as a fort, and the remaining convicts ran at them, Jr. formed a knife out of ice and slashed at Batgirl, and Robin, Blackfire and Tuppance Terror went for Beetle and Hydrant, the Tamerainian villainess blasted them, in response Beetle shot his plasma cannon at her, she was knocked of course and was rammed into a small grove of dead trees, and Hydrant encased Terror's feet in ice, giving Jamie enough time to slam his mace into the side of her head, knocking her out cold. "Wow, that was easier than I thought." Ashton said, smiling, the Icicle Jr. ran at him, then they both blasted a ray if ice at each other, the blast then at their contact point spewed outward at least seven yards on the left, and eight on the right. Then Robin tazed Jr in the back of the neck, then the frozen villain grabbed the taser cable and pulled Robin towards him, at that moment Hydrant threw a spike of ice at Jr, Robin was thrown in the path of the icicle, and nearly got impaled by it, only his cape being punctured, Then Hydrant lunged at Jr, and punched him in the jaw, a few of the convict's teeth flew out of his mouth, as he fell to the ground.

Garus 7, Red Rock Arizona, November 16, 2019 9:08 PM Est

Once the truck got to the Max Prison, the convicts had to be taken to get a few wounds fixed up, and to thaw out Tommy Terror. *Mission well done.* Nightwing said to the team over a communications device, "We would have not succeeded if you and Oracle didn't send in Blue and Shade." Batgirl said back to the man on the other line, *Just get back to base, in fact I need you Hydrant and Nightshade at Titan, everyone else report to the new cave asap. Dismissed.* Nightwing ordered.

Titan Tower, San Francisco California, November 16, 2019, 9:15 PM Est

*Nightshade,B33, Batgirl, B28, Hydrant, B37* As the team walked out of the zeta tube the computer listed them off by their numbers, when they walked in a few League and Team members looked towards that direction, Hydrant looked around in amazement, this was the first time he had ever been in the Tower.

"Team." Batman addressed them, "Report."

"The situation has been handled, as you know, but we almost where ove-" Nightshade started to inform Batman,

"No on Hydrant's performance." Red Tornado reiterated Batman's command, the team looked at their newest teammate,

"I thought I did well." Ashton defended himself,

"From what I heard a few of your actions were brash." Batman said, his eyes were emotionless, his face was so straight, so serious, it was intimidating, but Ashton stood a little taller to look the Bat in his eyes,

"Which ones?" He asked, all emotion drained from his own face, "I got the job done, and did what I was told." He continued,

"Yeah no one told you to throw a half a mountain of frozen water into the street." Oracle scolded as she wheeled herself over,

"First of all, there was barely any civilians in the street, and nobody got hurt." Hydrant defended him actions,

"Exept there were people in the street, and they had to be exracted from their car as you buried it." Barbra yelled at him,

"You powers aren't developed right yet, you are not trained, I'll tell Ice to further your training, but as of now you are not allowed to go into the field until you learn not to be so rash." Batman told him, his voice was calm, and cold. Ashton frowned,

"I'll be more carful next time." He said starting to beg,

"You don't need to lock me in the base." He said begging Batman to change his mind,

"My decision is final Johnson, you are dangerous, not just to the team and everyone around you, but-." he was cut off,

"If it's because I nearly shishcabobed Damian, I am sorry, but that's petty I don't care that he's your seaman bu-" Ashton started to say, everyone looked at him like he was insane, first rule never interrupt Batman, he just did, and he was just about to get it, "Ash." Kylee whispered under her own breath, Batman gritted his teeth, trying to not show too much emotion,

"It has nothing to do with that, it has everything to do with you being arrogant and too narcissistic." Batman said, not even turning around to look at him as he walked away,

"You are all, uh, dismissed from duty for today." Green Arrow said awkwardly, the Team just stood there starring at Ashton, as he walked back to the zeta tubes. *Hydrant, B37*

Cave Justice, Happy Harbor, November 16, 2019, 9:17 PM Est

"Wait replay that." Black Canary told Superboy, as they were looking through security footage of a warehouse in Coast City, Conner did so, "Stop." she said, he paused it, they looked at the screen in disbelief, "The hell?" Quickswitch said, her left eyebrow raising, "Is that?" Atom started, "Aqualad." Black Canary finished, just as surprised as the others, "I thought Kaldur, died." Conner said in a discombobulated voice tone, "He is, we buried him in Atlantis." Quickswitch said, scratching her head. "Whatever is going on none of you tell Anther or Garth." Atom said.


	2. The Clone Strikes

Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, New Jersey, November 16, 2019, 11:08 PM Est

Batman and Robin walked down the halls of the prison, "Father, is no an emotion?" Damian asked sarcastically, as he wanted to start conversation, he was tired of listening to the convicts yelling at him and his father, "Why?" Batman asked his son, "Because I feel it." Robin said, a guard opened a door for the vigilantes, they entered the room, where a special help prisoner was being held, Bloodbath. The teen boy was strapped to table, asleep he was, his chest slowly moving up and down, the once died hair was no longer a blood red, now the boy's natural jet black, he looked peaceful, but still dangerous, he was wearing a straight jacket, Batman looked at the boy for while, he saw something others did not, he saw promise, potential, and a hero waiting to surface, but he saw rage, guilt, and hope, he saw parts of his own son in this boy, "Batman, sir." A doctor said, Bruce looked up from his daze, "Yes." He said emotionlessly, "His name was Dean Thomas, he went missing in the beginning of the year 2017." The doctor reported showing Bruce a folder, he flipped through it, "Did his parents conduct a search?" Bruce asked, "His parent died in December of 2011." Damian said pointing at the death certificates in the folder.

Atlantis, November 17, 2019, 4:09 AM Est

*Tempest, B10, Lagoon Boy,B18* The computer said as the two Atlantians left the Capitail of Atlantis, Posidenis,, Aquaman walked to enter the zeta tube after them, "King Orin." A guard yelled after his master, "Yes." the king replied turning around, "The conservatory of scorcery, it's under attack." The soilder informed his king, "Who." Auqaman demanded to know, "Manta."

Watchtower, November 17, 2019, 4:11 AM Est

*Manta's troops are desemating my cities, I've deploied as many troops and guards as I have, but Manta is tossing them aside with ease, we need reinforcments." Orin, Aquaman, pleaded Nightwing and The Flash, "You got it, we're sending Garth and Laggan back," Wally started to essure Auther, but Aquaman wasn't finished, "We need more, send in anyone with a rebreather." Aquaman commanded, "Oracle, take over for me." Nightwing said, taking out a couple of rebreathers, giving one to Flash, the put them in, "Wait we just got here." Laggan said ireitatedly, "Well we are going back." Garth said, "Neptune's beard!"

Meanwhile in Atlantis

The Atlanteeain troops were charging at Manta's army, with full force, but were being demolished, by the sheer force of Manta's forces. As the Atlantiains were being crushed, Mera saw something fimailer, a face she hadn't seen in a few years, "Kaldur'ahm." she whispered, as she plowed through Manta troopers to get a closer look at the figure. Then a bullet struck her in the arm, she fell to the ocean floor.

Watchtower, November 17, 5:08 AM Est

Bart Allen sat in the infermiry, as The Atom, Red Robin, and Bumblebee tried to see what was wrong with him, lately, every time he used his powers he felt weaker, "Oh god" Karen whispered to herself, Tim looked at what she saw in the blood sample, his eyes opened wide, and welled with tears, The Atom starred in awe, Bart got worried and shot up, "What is it!?" He asked, Jessie Quick and Beetle sat him back down, as Palmer walked over to him, he pulled a chair aside, and sat down, Bart got even more scared, "Bart, I'm so sorry, but" Bumblebee started to say, she started to cry, Kid Flash's eyes opened wider, he looked at Tim, hoping his friend wasn't crying as well, but he saw the robin's eyes closed, a few tears escaping from his bright blue eyes, "You contracted a cancer from the speed force, you got it from when you saved Wally." Atom said, Bart, just sat there in awe, 'I'm dying' he thought, as he tried to hold in the tears, "I was in the speed force too, I didn't get cancer." Jessie said, hugging bart in her arms. "We don't know how he got it, but he has it." Palmer said sternly, Bart couldn't hold it in anymore, he was dying, he walked out of the room, Blue tried to follow, Jessie pulled him back, as Tim followed Bart. "Bart." Tim said empetheticly, he walked over to Bart, who had just punched a hole in the wall, and was crying, Bart looked up at Tim, his eyes were red and watery, his so prominent smile was replace with a frown, "I'm dying." Bart said out loud, Tim wanted to cry with him, "I'm sorry Bart." Tim said, embracing the younger teen, Bart slowly threw his arms around Tim, and buried his head in Red Robin's chest.

Central City, Missouri, November 17, 2019, 2:18 PM Est

"I just don't get why Barry insisted on us being late to everything." Nathaniel Green, The Blurr, said to Bart Allen, Kid Flash, "To further keep us being heroes a secret." Bart said, "Well I'd be suspicious if someone was late for everthing, work, school, dinner dates, brunch, movies, I haven't seen the beginning of a movie in three years." Nate said jokingly, Bart smiled, and laughed a bit, "And Wally is pushing that rule on us and not himself." KF said, "Well that's because he's needed for JLA meetings, Team meetings, he also just got a job, and I think he wants to keep it." Nate said, "He's not a member of the League." Bart said, debunking the part about League meets, "Batman requests he be there." Nate said, as they finaly got to the place they were going, Nate opened the door, the boys walked in, "You know who's always later than us?" Nate asked, Bart smirked and shrugged, "Jessie and my sister." Nate answered, "Nathan, can I ask you something." Bart asked his friend as they sat a table, and waited for a waitress, "What is it Bartholomew." Nate said, as he knew Bart hated being called Bartholomew just as much as Nate hated being called Nathan, "If I were to retire being Kid Flash, would you pick up the mantle?" Bart asked, Nate's eyes opened in astonishment, Bart loved being Kid Flash, why would he ask this, "Why?" Nathan asked wearily, "I'm dying." Bart said, his eyes looked as if he was about to cry, Nate just sat there, in shock, he couldn't say anything, Bart Allen, one of his bestfriends, his brother in arms, is dying. 

"I... uh... I don't know what to say Bart, what, how I don't get it." Nate said, stuttred, he looked at Bart with confused eyes, Bart's eyes looked serious, he pursed his lips, but not in an irritated way, in an anxious way, "Why me?" Nate finally asked after a minute of them just staring at each other, "Youre a good choice for it, and Barry thought you are destiened for great things, and I guess this should be your first step towards greatness." Bart said to his friend, "I'm not, I may act like it but I could never, I am just the Blurr, never Kid Flash, I'm just a sidekick, I'm not a real hero, you should ask my sister, she's the one destined for greatness, she's going to be Kid Flash, she's gonna be the Flash, she should have been your choice." Nathan said admitting that he never wanted to be Kid Flash, and he wanted it for his sister, "So youre saying I should ask her," Bart asked back, "Yeah but she'll reject it faster than she can blink, she thinks she's too dangerous to be on the team, the only reason she is, is to make sure I don't get hurt, and she has the heart of a hero, but she is too insecure about herself, so I geuss I'd have to, but only till she's ready." Nate said, his frown becoming bigger, *KF, Blur, come in* Thier comms rang, "Were here Nightwing." Bart said, becoming more alert, Nightwing never called in a team member while off duty, *There is a break in at Belle Reve you two are reletivly close, go, Robin, Red Robin and Miss Martian will be there shortly.* Nightwing ordered the two speedsters, as they both took out their Flash rings, ready to go, they walked out of the restraunt, opened them and suited up in less than a second, civilians stood around them in awe, Kid Flash and The Blurr then ran for a phone booth and walked in. *Kid Flash, B23, Blurr, B30*

Belle Reve, November 17, 2019, 2:31

At Belle Reve the villains have run over the main prison guards, and the team is now the only defense, "Finally." Inertia said vibrating his hand through the chest of the last prison guard, tearing apart of his heart, then he was sent running to the left as a sword flew right at his face, it boomeranged back to the owner, Wonder Girl. Cassie stood in front of the convicts, her blonde hair draped over her shoulders, she was now wearing a red and gold suit, she smirked as Kid Flash and Blurr ran up to either side of her, Beast Boy to the back and Lagoon Boy behind the escapees. "Ravager you are surrounded." Nightwing said on top of a ledge, then he Robin and Jason Todd, now as Red Hood, leaped down, next to Lagoon Boy. "Well we just got fucked." Thaddeus blurted, Ravager grabbed her teammate by his blonde hair, "You will kill them." Rose said, picking up the blaster of a dead guard, she aimed for Wonder Girl, "Reverse, Inertia, take down, Kid Flash and The Blurr, Mammoth, focus on Lagoon Boy, and Terra," Ravager started to order, Terra grinned, 'I get to smash Wonder Girl' she thought, "Get contact with the others, the League isn't dumb enough to only attack this corridor, Knockdown, rip apart Beast Boy and Wonder Girl." Terra nodded to the order, she lunged for the door and ran off, "Beast Boy, presue her." Nightwing called, Garfield the shifted in to a panther and ran for the villain, "Go, Nightwing, Hood, and Robin are mine, you have your orders, execute." Ravager yelled at her team, Mammoth went first towards Lagoon Boy, in response, Lagann grew in size, as Mammoth went to punch the atlantean, The speedsters ran at the Flashes, the four of them soon started to duke it out around the battlefield, then Red Hood and Robin lunged at Ravager, who blocked them with her swords, she then sidekicked Robin in the gut, and kneed Red Hood and then kicked him in the stomach, as Nightwing jumped at her.

Beast Boy was closing in on Terra, she ran faster, so Gar sped to meet her, then he morph back into human mode, he grabbed her arm, and threw her into the wall, "Beast Boy don't hit me!" Terra screamed, Garfield looked confused, he took her off the wall but he tightened his grip on her arm, "Why?" He asked, "We brought him back, we cloned him, he is a mindless zombie under their control, please believe me, tell Nightwing, Aqualad, he's gonna come here and kill all of us." Terra said quickly, "What?" Beast Boy asked, "We cloned Aqualad, he was supposed to infiltrate the team along side me but he went out of control." She started, Beast Boy only looked more flabbergasted, "We put him on ice and just sent me in, then when Jason betrayed us he accidently let him loose." She finished, "Why should I believe you?" Garfield asked, "Because, if you don't, me, you, and the team will all die today, he will kill us," She said "He already killed Deathstroke." Beast Boy looked at her in shock, a Aqualad clone killed Deathstroke, he loosened his grip on her, "Tell Nightwing so he can evac the Team." Terra said as she forced him to let her go, "And what are you doing, he is already here, at the front gate, I am going to give you and Dick time to get everyone out." She said, "Why?' Gar asked, "I need to redeem myself, I was blinded by the money I was given by Slade, it has no meaning to me anymore, and I need the team to live." She said, "Beast Boy to Nightwing, I just got a confirmation that Aqualad is alive, well a clone of him, and the light no longer has control of him." Gar called Nightwing

Nightwing dodged Ravager's sword, and banked right so Jason could side kick her in the mouth, "Who confirmed this?" Nightwing asked Beast boy, *Terra.* Beast Boy replied, as Nightwing punched Ravager in the stomach, and Damian slammed hi baton in the back of her head, "How can you believe her?" Nightwing asked

"Because he is inside, in fact he is in front of me and Terra." Beast Boy informed Dick as Aqualad walked in and Terra hit the atlantean in the face with a hammer made of rock, "Nightwing get everyone out of here, me and Terra will hold of the clone." He said as Terra was thrown onto the floor next to him, and he prepped for the fight to come, *Get outa there Beast Boy.* Nightwing responded, "Sorry Dick, but I need to buy you time." He said as Aqualad came closer and Terra stood up wiping the blood of her lip, *That is an order* Nightwing screamed in the comm, "Yeah one that I'll have to disobey." He said turning off his comm link, and morphed into a tiger.

"Damn!" Nightwing said, "Red Hood, Robin, finish our work here, and get the rest of the team outa here." Dick commanded the others, "Wonder Girl, finish the brute."

Wonder Girl tied Knockdown with her lasso, then pulled him towards her and hit his jaw with the handle of her sword, she rewrapped the lasso in her hip and pulled a shield of her back, she clanged the shield and sword together, Knockdown went to punch her, she deflected it with her sword and hit the side of his face with her shield. He hit the ground, she then hog tied him with the lasso, "Wonder Girl get Lagoon Boy and the flashes, we need to get out of here." Damian said knocking out Knockdown with anesthetic gas, "Wait what's going on" Cassie asked, as Lagoon Boy threw an unconscious Mammoth next to Knockdown, and the Flashes knocked out Inertia and Reverse Kid Flash. Nightwing and Red Hood walked over to the rest of the team, then Beast Boy and Terra were thrown to their feet, unconscious, and barley breathing. Then Aqualad walked through the door he had thrown them through, "Fuck." Nightwing said, clutching his batons tighter. His knuckles cracked in this motion. "Aqualad?" Kid Flash said, asked. He was confused. "Who's Aqualad?" The Aqualad clone said, clearly he wasn't programmed with Kaldur's memories yet. He scowled, and pulled one of the water bearers form the attachment on his back. The water vapor in the air forged a battle hammer. "So if he has no memories of us, why does he know how to use those things." Blurr asked, stepping back about a foot, as Aqualad swung a sword right in front of him. Then Bart ran up and rotated his arm around. Creating a wind funnel, pushing Kaldur back several feet. Then Robin threw a explosive batarang at the Atlantean clone. The bat shaped throwing weapon imploded on contact with Aqualad's skin. He walked right through the smoke. Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy charged at him, attempting to knock him down with their shared strength. But then a scream was heard. Blood dropped on the floor. A green teen aged Atlantean boy fell to his death on the floor of Belle Reve's corridors. "La'gaan!" Wonder Girl screamed as she saw Aqualad pull the blade from his chest. She drew her sword and flung it towards Kaldur. They blade locked Aqualad pushed at Cassie, she started to squat as she was pushed further to the ground next to her fallen teammate. Her own blade nearing contact with her forehead she pushed upward to Kaldur, but this was met by Aqualad kicking her in the stomach. Then a crack of lightning and an array of bullets hit Aqualad before he could strike down Cassie. He turned to the direction of this attack. He turned one of the handles in his hand into a water launcher, and electro charged it with his sorcery. It leaped towards Red Hood and Blurr who ducked and shimmed to the left and right of the blast respectively. Red barrel rolled over to a cell. Once he was there he shot at Kaldur, distracting him only for four seconds. But that was more than what the speedster needed as Blurr ran circles around Aqualad. The oxygen in the funnel of air depleted rapidly as Nate appeared in front of Kaldur, and punched him multiple times in the abdomen, the friction and speed of his attack made each hit stronger. Hurting Kaldur more and more. Blurr lined up to deck him but apon impact of his fist and Kaldur's face. It crushed Nate's hand. "Ah!" He screamed as Aqualad threw him at Red Hood. Knocking them both out of the fight. But Jason wasn't done he threw aside his sidearms and took out a staff, similar to the one he used as Robin. He charged at Aqualad, but Kaldur picked him up by the head and pushed him to the ground. This ripped Jay's mask, "Jason?" Kaldur said, barley recognizing Red. But this was interrupted by Wonder Girl who while yelling leaped at Kaldur sword over her head. Kaldur swung his weapon. The contact of their blades made a loud clashing noise. They blade locked a second time. Then swung again. Clashing, metal off of Cassie's sword cracked off. But they swung again, more metal off of her blade sprinkled across the floor. One last time they swung at each other. Cassie's sword shattered across the floor in about ten pieces. He punched her in the jaw then grabbed her by her long blonde hair and threw her at Red. Finally putting them out of commission. Robin and Kid Flash charged at him. But Kid stopped, his heart beat faster, but then he started again. He was met to being stabbed in the knee, and thrown towards Nightwing. Robin then tied Aqualad around and but was grabbed by the cape and slammed to the floor as the grapple couldn't hold Kaldur the way it did Knockdown. He was thrown in the air and in a Bane like style, Aqualad broke Damian's back. Infuriated Nightwing stood up to his friend, the empty shell of his friend with no soul. He drew his batons and leaped at Kaldur. Left, right, right, left. Was the pattern of witch he slammed his metal pipes in to Kaldur's head and stomach. Then a sidekick came from the left, then right. Then Dick flipped over Kaldur, and kicked him in the back. He slide in the wide space between Kaldur's legs. Now underneath him Dick kicked up at his groin. But Kaldur grabbed Dick's leg and threw him in the air. While in air time, Dick did a triple somersault and kicked Kaldur in the face. Once Kaldur seemed to have been knocked out, Dick turned to attend to Damian. But was punched in the face by Ravager. "Good pet." She said to Aqualad holding the control remote to him. She flipped a switch and Kaldur picked up Terra and Beast Boy, "Everyone grab a hero, we got prisoners. For Deathstroke. Soon we'll have the rest of the team in our grasp. And plan Injustice can commence." Dick crawled on the floor, "No." He murdered. "Such heroic nonsense." Ravager said kicking him in the mouth. He drifted into a coma. "Ravager to Sinestro. Needing a boom tube." She said. A yellow portal opened in front of her. Her team walked in first carrying the fallen team. She looked back. She saw Miss Martian and Red Robin nearing. She walked in and it closed behind her. "No!" M'gann screamed. But then Tim directed her to the lifeless body of La'gaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqualad was cloned! What a shock. Can you find the Transformers reference hidden in this chapter, whoever finds it will get a shout out in the next chapter, but you must be following this story. Do you think Miss M and Red Robin will find the light's HQ. What will happen to Jason and Terra since they betrayed the light. Will Kaldur get his memories back.


	3. Find my team

Titan Tower, November 17, 2019, 7:08 PM

"Still nothing?" Wally asked Quickswitch as he walked into the main computer room of the team's base. "

"Sorry, but their signals are shielded." Leanna said, brushing a strand of hair of her face.

"Huh, so, Ashton any luck." Wally asked Hydrant, whom was also tracking down the team, but using the scanners they have for the light.

"No can do boss." Ash said, continuing to gaze blankly at the monitor. "Nate's way better at this."

"Nate isn't here Ash." Leanna said.

"I know, I'm just saying, we aren't as good as him at monitor duty." Ash said.

"Wait what's that?" Wally asked Ashton pointing at a red dot on the screen. Le ran over to check it out.

"Reverse Kid Flash." Ash said. He and Lee looked at each other.

"I'll go." Quickswitch said, putting her cowl on and tieing her pony tail.

"Not without me." Hydrant said, putting on his domino mask, Quickswitch took it off of him.

"You're benched." She said.

"What? Wally." Hydrant exclaimed.

"Sorry kid, but as leader of this team till we got Dick back, I have to keep you at base, Batman's orders." Wally said.

"Flash? Really." Ash said.

"Flash nothing, I need you here anyways, we still need to find our guys and gals." Wally said.

"Ight." Hydrant said.

"Don't worry Wallace, I'll have RKF spilling his guts." Leanna said.

"I don't doubt it for a sec Green." Flash said.

*Quickswitch, B31*

Westgate Entertainment center, Pheonix Arizona, Nov, 17 2019, 7:16

Leanna walked down the street in her suit, people stared at her, then she saw the Reverse Kid Flash in the AMC parking lot, she dashed over to him.

"So they take in twin one and I get the hot one." Reverse said.

"I'm not here to fight you, now where is my team?" She asked.

"Oh, you aren't near as much fun as your brother, what was it, speed bump." He said, swinging a fist at her, she dodged it and punched him in the gut, he recovered and kicked her in the side and she grabbed his mask and snapped it on his face leaving red marks on his eyes, and she punched him in the leg then his sternum, and she lined to for the throat, but he grabbed her pony tail and pulled her towards him trying to knee her then she flipped over him. Now behind him she ran to the other side of the lot and back spartan kicking him into the window of a Johnny Rockets. She ran in through the door and threw a container of straws at him, and he threw as many pieces of cutlery at her as he could find. She charged up a hand of lightning and threw it at him. He caught it and launched it back, she flipped up on a table and parkoured over to him using the tables and chairs, and kicked him in the nose. He flew into the bathroom door. And she ran after him, he smirked.

"I knew I'd get you in the bathroom." He said, smiling, Leanna grimmanced.

"Fuck you." She said.

She ran for the paper towels and took a roll and wrapped him up, pushed him over the toilet, and ripped his mask off.

"Before you do the worst high school quiche." he started, "Would you really hurt this face." He said turning to her flashing her the most nongenuine smile she had seen, and she lived with Nate for the past seventeen years.

"Well?" He asked, trying to give her the puppy eyes. She knew who he was, Tristan Blake, the boy that had been stalking her for a year, she figured it out a month ago.

"Quickswitch, or should I say Leanna." He asked.

"Please, this is a public toilet, at least cuff me and get it over with." He said, she then put his head in the toilet water and flushed. After thirty seconds she pulled him up.

"Where is my team?" She asked. He didn't say anything. "Okay round two." She said starting to lower his face into the water.

"Stop, I don't know exactly where they are, but I can help you find them."


End file.
